


Protection

by Mary_West



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Condoms, F/M, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_West/pseuds/Mary_West
Summary: After chatting online for ages, Ben and Rey finally meet at his place. But a serious adult relationship requires a serious adult discussion, no matter how awkward.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Protection

"You made it."

Ben was standing at the top of the steps, his eyes eager with anticipation. After all their discussions, their public debates and then private conversations in the breakout rooms …

"Yeah." Rey ascended slowly. "This is so weird though. Meeting in person after all those long distance meetings. Actually seeing you … You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be."

"And you're just as beautiful." He opened the ornate front door, but she hesitated.

"Is everything all right?"

"It's just … I've never done this before."

"Me neither. It's all rather new. Listen, I'm not good at body language, but I'm getting a bit of a vibe that you're not comfortable. Is something worrying you?"

"It's just … Oh bother." She stamped her foot on the mat in the entryway. "Look, I'd really like tonight to be something special."

"I hope so too."

"But it's … how do I ask this politely?"

"Perhaps you can't. Perhaps there _is_ no delicate way." His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Maybe if I went first."

"All right." She walked into the passageway and through a doorway into a large sitting room. "Will it make a difference?"

"It will to me. It's … obviously I use them when I need to, but sometimes …" Ben almost blushed. "But an open and frank discussion about protection should be part of any new relationship, surely."

"I haven't been in a lot of relationships." Rey laughed nervously. "But I can always say no. If I'm not comfortable with you not … Giving me a choice is helping though."

"Your last date?"

"Assumed we wouldn't. I might have been all right with that, but it was his attitude."

"Fair." Ben grinned. "I could cope if we kept using the protection … I bought a whole new packet just for tonight. But I can also show you my test results. I went to the clinic last week, and I haven't been with anyone since."

Her shoulders lost their tense look. "Oh thank goodness. I got my results yesterday, and I've been taking precautions, so ..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Take off my mask."

He reached behind her and gently loosed the knot on the laces. Slowly he drew the fabric down until he could see the sweet invitation she was offering.

Leaning forward, he stopped and took his own mask off, folding it with hers and putting it on a side table before he turned back to cup her face and gently kiss her.

"I thought I was going to die in that one."

"It does seem rather thick."

"My mother made it." He laughed ruefully, and she pulled him on top of her for another kiss.

"But I still want you to use condoms."


End file.
